Forever Night
by EnderSweetie
Summary: Her body's lust was criminal! It shamed her to think that she was under Alucard's control at a single touch. Caught between her human morality and her body screaming to be sated by him, Seras fled her master before he could fulfill their bond. Alucard was furious at his childe! He would not allow her to escape her vampiric fate! However, one thing stands in his way. AlucardxSeras.
1. Chapter I Angel's

**_Forever Night_**

_**Characters**_: Seras.N.V/Integra F.W.H/Alucard.V.T/Walter.C.D/ Pip.B/+more.

**_Genres : _**Romance/Angst.

**_ Rating_**_: _Mature due to some naughtiness.

**_ Setting_**_: Angel's Night Club_.

**_✭ Disclaimer_**_ : **I do not own** any _of the characters from Hellsing.

* * *

**Chapter one:** _Angel's Place._

It was silent in the city tonight as a manhole spewed steam as it was swept north down a worn side walk littered with filth. Faceless forms strolled down the streets in two directions. Humans all going,coming, and strutting to get to their desired destinations.

On the left about twenty squares down the path to the left waited a dark wet alley where a couple were pressed against up against the left wall joining lips. Past the couple through the shadowy alley about five paces to the left nearest to an overhang, a large blue neon sign glowed within the dark. The letters forming **"_Angel's_"** had been brightly expressed from the darkness exposing a set of stairs below. The steps went diagonal under a large archway ending before a pair of thick black doors.

The doors open revealing a small nightclub that started up no more than two short hours ago. Showing valid id to the bouncers the late comers entered with bursts of excitement as they broke off into their own little clicks. Parts of the large club were filled with people of all types sitting at booths,stools, and end tables. Men with women facing each other, some as strangers, lovers or friends. They conversed and chatted while some displayed intimate affections toward the others. Many enjoyed rounds of pool in the far left corner while others sat at the small stage bar watching a woman dressed in a short shimmering silver dress singing on stage.

At the bar, food was made available to the clubbers. Dishes of sliced fruits with warm nuts being served near ice and a variety of chips. The most popular items people were ordering tonight was alcohol. In fact mostly anyone in the place was wetting and dancing, everyone except for one woman.

She was certainly an eye catcher to anyone who was in the room as she sat at the first bar stool alone. Her soft blonde tresses were styled into a lengthy curly bob with wispy bangs dipping down over her right eye. Almost all of the woman's silky hair was platinum infused with shades of gold.

This little dame was a curvy young thing. Near slender in the midsection, but damn fine saucy hips that dipped out perfectly from the short black skirt she wore. She didn't look very tall at all, but damn her hips were so lush. Lengthy yet full those thighs turned the heads of all the men in the room. She had even made some of the men choking on their drinks when she took off her thick black coat.

Her legs were exposed, covered by a pair of sheer dark chocolate opaque thigh highs bordered with two dark bands at her lower thigh. She laid her long black coat across her lap as she crossed one of her pretty legs over the sight to see on this sexy piece of eye candy,were her beautiful plump breasts. Each breast was cupped perfectly, hidden behind a slender black blazer she wore with accentuated shoulders.

The woman took a slow drag from the black cigarette between her pouty lips. Her dull scarlet eyes met the gaze of the bartender in front of her. A slow smile spread across her lips as he shook his head cleaning out a slender shot glass. Suddenly from the corner of his eye he caught a gentleman nearby staring at the way her breasts pressed against the table she leaned over. The little blond minx smirked resting her chin on the underside of her hand. Softly she glanced down at the glass that the stocky bartender set down in front of her.

"Welcome back honey. What would ya like?" The burly bartender asked twirling a side of his impressive mustache between his meaty fingers, watching as the woman shifted in the seat. Her eyes met his from behind the black shades she wore. He was impressed by her clean white skin as it was almost glowing when she took the cigarette between her pale fingers. The smoke waltzed near her cheeks as it swirled in the air mixing with the dust floating in the bright stream of light from over head.

"Oh I suppose I'll have the usual, not that I'll drink it. Hmm,but just maybe having a drink near me will attract some company to me. I'm_ sooo_ damn hungry." she replied with a seductive pur bringing her hand forward so she could smash her cigarette into the ashtray nearby. The bartender smirked at the woman as he took her glass and made her what she asked for.

Suddenly her musings fell when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tensed just as her expression hardened and she turned to meet the gaze of a man with copper toned hair. His blue eyes were what struck her,and well besides the fact that he was wearing a shady cobalt suit that didn't mix with his skin well.

The blonde's eyes relaxed as did the rest of her body. Her face giving the skinny man a greeting smile now. She glanced over him thinking he couldn't have been less than twenty three as he matched her smile with his own. The poor guy was lanky and very timid it seemed as she held out her hand to offer him the seat nearest to her.

Something about this man. It was in the way his cheeks bloomed with a rosy coloring and his deep blue eyes reminded her or herself, four years ago when she was on the police force.

"Ah, I couldn't help but notice you sitting here alone and- um well would you mind if I paid for that drink, miss?" he asked charmingly. She could've been more amused as he took the seat right next to her. She watched him fix his black tie, and licked her lips as the top button tightened around his jugular. The bartender placed the drink down in front of the woman and gave the young man a growl before he walked away to help another patron. The woman could tell that the fellow was trying too hard, not experienced in picking up on women at all.

"So miss. If you don't mind me asking what's your name? I'm...ah Jesse Baker." He introduced himself nervously holding out his hand to the woman next to him. A small part of her pitied the foolish lad as she took his slender fingers touched the blazing surface of his open palm making both of them stare at each other. Behind her glasses hid a pair of seductive scarlet eyes scrutinizing the man. He tried well to keep his left hand pressed against his chest before he brought them both into his lap.

"Tell me something... is this your first time playing the part of pursuer? You know you're quite young looking, are you sure you're not a teenager?" she asked teasingly turning her head to catch the shocked expression on his face. The man,Jesse was entirely too adorable as he furrowed his brow with a blush rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. She envied him for his innocence that shone from his expression as he glanced down at his shoes.

"Oh...do I come off as a...well yes it is my first time talking to a woman at a bar. You don't look too old yourself. Why you hardly look a day over eighteen. " He replied honestly with a goofy smile not missing the humorous giggle that came from the woman next to him. He didn't even understand how badly she wanted to taste him, sink her teeth into his sweet apricot colored skin.

"Era. So you said your name was Jessie, _am I right_?"she mused staring intently at the gulp visibly forced down his throat." Y-Yes it is. Was my father's name." he replied shyly gazing around at the people in the room.

Jesse watched as she bit her bottom lip and turned to face him, her hand reached out to rest on his thigh. She felt the muscles in his quad tighten along with the quickening pace of his heart. Her eyes sharpened as she smelled the fear radiating from his body, smelling the salty sweat that trickled from the pours of his inner palms. Her hand slid close to his inner thigh making him clench his jaw. He felt aroused by just the brush of her hand against his groin made him tent.

Era's eye caught the glimmer of a gold band on his hand. The excitement and hunger instantly died since he was taken.

"Oh it's such a shame...you were so cute. You know I'm not sure what it is I like about you, but I like you enough to know better." She said sparingly removing her hand. Era turned back to the table with a small disappointing smile. Jessie held his chest as he released a sigh that he didn't even know he was holding.

"Your wife must love you very much since you're a real sweet fellow. Not at all cut out to be the cheating type you came here to be. You're not one, and neither was your father." The woman said as she gazed down at the glass before her. The drink was a dark smoky beige color with a small red sphere swimming at the top bumping into islands of ice.

"Wait...what? How did you know I was married? Did you know my father!?" Jesse had a slight outburst before he could catch himself. His eyes quickly returned to gazing down at the floor between them. The blonde woman took the glass into her right hand and lifted it. Her eyes were watching as the condensation dripped down onto the wooden table.

"A faithful man never takes off his ring and with the way you hold that band of silver close to your body. I could tell that you're very much in love with her. I don't know your father but I take it that blood usually carries certain qualities, the good ones usually get passed down. So tell me? I want to know why are you here in this sinful place tonight when you're married?"

Jessie looked at the table and shrugged his shoulders. He slowly began to tell her about the fight he had with his wife. Clarissa was only just beginning to live her life. She was just as sweet when they first met during orientation he explained. He was a senior and she was still in middle school. He was worried that she was much too young for him, that she would leave him when he got older because their love would run out. To keep her, he married her and got her pregnant.

"If you think that what you're doing here with me is right then you are an idiot. Don't be a typical man that thinks with his second head rather than the one that came first. I'm sure she's good wife and it doesn't matter how young or old you are because... love is love and there is no limit. It runs much deeper then age or appearance. Jesse, I'm just the way your wife is, except I'm running away from the one that I love because I'm afraid. Afraid of losing myself in an endless goodnight with what temptations might spur within me. The bitter heat of my desire burns me still, but I've trumped it as lust and cut off the head, but more continue to grow," she pauses as Jesse stares at her," but I am a foolish fool..I can't cope with giving everything I hold dear to the one I love."Era finished grimly.

"Just go home. Where you are loved, right after you finish this drink and tell her how much you love her. She'll be yours forever." Era batted her lashes with a smile, and the taste in her mouth was bittersweet.

"Oh...and another thing. I don't drink but if I did, it would be this little viper right here." she laughed as she leaned over placing the glass in front of him. Jessie stared at the drink with a small smile as she grasped her coat. He watched Era as she stood from her seat slipping her arms into the shining black fur. She gave a farewell glance to the bartender who saluted her. Jessie felt her hand on his shoulder, then a pair of tender lips press against his cheek.

"Do remember what I said, sweet Jessie Baker." she whispered as she leaned up from his ear. Jesse felt some disappointment at the feeling of her hand slipping from his body. He watched her hips sway as she walked away from the bar heading for the exit. Jessie watched her till the black heels she wore disappeared behind a fresh crowd that had just entered the club. He touched his face feeling a chill where she had kissed him.

_Era... just who was that woman?_

_Why was she so hot, yet cool to the touch?_

He was curious about the woman as he picked up the drink. He timidly brought it to his lips.

It couldn't be helped that he wanted to know more about her. He decided that he would have to come here more often, but tonight he would take her advice and leave. His wife Clarissa was waiting with their three year old son. She was waiting in front of the fireplace for her husband to come home.

**Chapter end.**

* * *

**Note:** How nice of her to let him off with a tip. Damn her humanity getting in the way of dinner.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter II Love

**_ Forever Night._**

_**Characters**_: Seras.N.V/Integra F.W.H/Alucard.V.T/Walter.C.D/ Pip.B/+more characters.

**_Genres: _**Romance/Angst.

**_ Rating_**_: _Mature.

**_ Setting_**_: Cielo Hotel/Penthouse._

**_✭ Disclaimer_**_ : **I do not own** any _of the characters from Hellsing.

* * *

**Chapter two: _Love_**

_Era. That name was only a small fraction of the life she harbored in the shadows. The vampire Seras wasn't vane, but she wasn't as angelic as she appeared either. When she wanted to get what she thought she deserved, she went effortlessly to obtain it. Yet lately, she had denied to feed her body what it needed. Blood. _

_How could she even give that guy advice when she didn't even have the courage to feed herself. God she was a mess. _

_At the top of the stairs there was someone waiting for her. Someone she hadn't seen for quite some time. A slender woman with long wavy mahogany brown hair hanging down her back. She appeared gauntly with skin almost so translucent in tone that it showed the veins in her thin face. Her sunken cheekbones and burgundy lips displayed proudly from her pale olive skin._

_The outfit she wore was a dark red dress that left her back open by a thinly triangular zipper down to the upper portion of her back; the back the front of her pale flesh was visible but the red fabric still covered the more intimate parts of her breasts._

_The Blonde woman reached the top of the steps and glanced up with a minimal expression. The woman with the violet eyes smiled at the Blonde woman. She watched intently as Seras removed her glasses and slowly opened her eyes toward her._

"So you've found me," she whispered.

"It's not hard to find a soul like yours in this town. You couldn't do it with any of those men in there? I don't blame you, they're all pigs wallowing in the mud anyway." She said distastefully turning her eyes toward the woman who pulled her coat on to her shoulders shaking her head.

"They're not all like that. The one I met tonight was just lost. He wasn't the right one to take...and I wasn't in the mood." Seras smiled walking along side the brown haired female who put an arm around her and pulled her closer. The touch of the elder woman was very comforting to Seras making her sigh. Her friend smiled fettering her hair fondly.

"The mood to eat? Are you still afraid of taking blood! Geeze, you know, it's alright to be scared, but Seras it's in your nature to feed. If you don't feed soon you'll-"

"Ok! Please don't Bia... I just want to forget about that for tonight." Seras lamented as she glanced up at the moon in the sky."I know that I am not well. But I refuse to take what does not belong to me." Her voice was cold as she finished. Bianca glanced down at the small vampire and smiled sourly.

"I'd been so hungry I had to leave him at home. Did you see him when you came?" The Blonde asked with a small concern in her voice as she glanced up at her friend. The violet eyed woman gave her a soft gaze as she removed her arm and held her friend's hand.

"When I came home he was asleep in your bed, waiting for you to come home. I thought it so sad, he looked very lonely curled up with your sweater clenched in his small fingers. I almost woke him up and brought him along." Bianca smiled as she glanced down at her friend. The Blondie's expression was overly warm as she blushed and pressed her left hand against her chest.

"I missed him a lot, is that bad?" She laughed as the elder woman shook her head with a grin. Bianca glanced up at the moon in the sky overhead peeking out just behind a bakery building. Her sharp violet eyes shone from the lunar glow as she explained. "No. It is not bad. It is good that you protect and love your bambino. Madre e figlio. You know ,è l'amore no? Just don't worry so much. It ages you." The Italian woman said as she pressed her hand to her heart and began to sing a lovely tune as they walked down the foggy street.

* * *

**_Senza fine..._**

**_Tu trascini la nostra vita_**_**!**_

**_Senza un attimo di respiro_**  
**_Per sognare_**  
**_Per potere ricordare_**_**! **_

**_Cio che abbiamo gia vissuto._**

* * *

_The two women crossed a few streets laughing and dancing as the world around them remained somber and quiet. Gray streets only brightened by the gold lights from all around. The dirty town was glittering as the women walked through it._

* * *

**_Senza fine_ ..**

**_Tu sei un attimo senza fine_,**  
**_Non hai ieri_**  
**_Non hai domani_,**  
**_Tutto e ormai nelle tue mani_**  
**_Mani grandi !_**

**_Mani senza fine_...**

* * *

A few moments later they had turned a block, ending up at a hotel called _Cielo_. The hotel was luxurious inside with beige floors reflecting everything above. Legs, shoes, also jewels and lights.

Overhead hung chandeliers the size of fishing boats. Their glass glittering with rainbow hues from the lights within the glass clusters of rectangular panes. Thousands were what created the beautiful lighting to the main lobby as the two women entered through the revolving doors.

A short man with a peppered comb back hair style dressed in black suit and black loafers spoke calmly to a rather plump woman. She seemed angry flailing her arms before she became tired and began to huff. The man's face lit up when he saw the two gorgeous ladies enter the building. Quickly ignoring the chubby woman with her small wrinkled pug in her arms, he exited from the round service desk running over to them holding some roses and a bottle of Chardonnay.

* * *

**_Non m'importa della luna_**,  
**_Non m'importa delle stelle !  
_**

**_Tu per me sei luna e stelle_**,  
**_Tu per me sei sole e cielo.  
_**

**_Tu per me sei tutto quanto_**,  
**_Tutto quanto io voglio avere!_**

* * *

"Oh welcome back my dear Madams! Oh, this arrived for you while in your absence Miss. Seras, from a woman named Integra Hellsing. There is also a letter waiting in your room. In the meantime I'll have these placed in some water! Ah,would you like the wine delivered chilled to your room with some cheese and crackers, maybe a dessert or two? " He said breathlessly as the two females laughed. She smiled warmly at the elder man and politely declined as she hugged him.

* * *

**_Senza fine.._**

**_La, la, la, la ,_**

**_Senza fine .._**

* * *

"No dear. It's all yours Martin, you know I don't drink." Seras said fondly , missing the scowl that Bianca had painted on her face as she caught the old man smirking at her. Bianca turned her nose up at him and rolled her eyes. She thought that she could at least attempt to get drunk, hell if she wasn't going to die then who cares if her liver rotted.

Both women stood idle as the old man strolled away after giving them a polite nod. Bianca didn't miss the minimal frown on her friend's lips as they carried on toward the elevator. Both women entered the golden elevator just as Bianca began to voice her displeasure in the form of a groan. Seras took off the shades and slipped them into her coat pocket. She glanced at the golden wall making up the elevator door.

"Don't read it. Don't go.." Bianca said suddenly, watching Seras's face fall. The Blonde glanced at her reflection and stroked the cool surface of the wall.

"I don't have a choice Bia. It's been far too long since I've contacted my master. I must answer when I am summoned." she drawled bitterly feeling her hand slip away from the wall. Suddenly the thought of Alucard crossed her mind and a cold shiver crossed her skin. Seras felt her knees buckle as she dropped her face into her hands with a muffled cry.

Everything was coming back to her as she began to sob within her hands. She could see him clearly within her mind. Hear his voice, feel his lips, and his taste. It tore her heart apart easily.

Bianca was behind Seras as she placed her hand's over the girl's eyes pulling the girl back against her chest. Bianca whispered, telling her to forget him. Blood stained Seras's hands as Bianca wrapped her arms around the girl shushing her gently. Seras felt long bony fingers passing through the silky blonde curls on top of her head.

"Shush amico mio. It will be alright I promise. If you must go then I will accompany you. I don't care if we are not blood, you are still family to me. Ti amo come una sorella , remember that alright." Bianca whispered as the elevator took them up to the penthouse floor. When the doors opened both women exited and turn left down the white hall with golden floral prints. Bianca opened the door with her key card and then gently pushed her friend inside , her hand cradling the small of the woman's back.

Bianca kissed the Blonde's head and said goodnight to her in Italian as they parted ways from the lounge and went to their bedrooms.

The Blonde woman walked up a small set of stairs coming to a corner room with lots of furniture. Light cream tones of the room contrasted by the dark burgundy oval benches, stools ,and chaise in the left corner. Across a small rum colored rug there were a pair of dark chocolate doors with golden grapes as doorknobs. Seras opened them to reveal a vanilla toned room with a large round bed in the center. It was decorated with pink silk covers pulled over a small lump within the center of the bed itself.

Seras almost in an instant changed her apparel to complement the night. A red silk camisole and small black shorts with ruffled edges replaced the club outfit. Her small bare feet silently moved across the cold marble floor and stopped at the edge of the bed. Her deep scarlet eyes gazed fondly at the lump at the center of the bed. Naturally she climbed onto the bed crawling over to the small lump.

She could see the covers moving , hear the lump giving off a steady heart beat as she drew closer. She reached out and slowly pulled away the pink blanket ,and what she saw was enough to make her cold heart crack. A small child was curled up on his left side with her favorite blue sweater grasped tightly to his chest.

_Warmth too far beyond her touch, she is only able to see, never fully understand the living child. He rolls onto his side near her, and she feel so dangerous. So oblivious to the needs of the boy. Yet then she see's the boy, always sees him, but everyday is different. A different change to pick out._

_He is the same in heart, same raven hair with the same elvish face, but a different expression. There is so much pain. She feels the sense of urgency in his expression, the sense of helplessness, in need of nurture and it seems more urgent than she understands._

_She doesn't know why doesn't notice her feelings, his feelings screaming out "Please tell me that you want to be my mommy?" but still she continues on trying to fit the role, however she rejects the title. She has this child , he's something of a light in her hands, so small, and so frail. She's the night, yet he is the reason to hang on to life. She is giving in faster than she's aware of._

The boy was elvish appearing to be no older than seven. His thick wavy raven locks sticking to his face covered in sweat as the black waves curled down past his back. Tonight he dreamt a nightmare. The expression on his face almost obscure in a sense hurt ,not entirely absent of fear.

One could tell that he was at the beginning stages of healing with this woman and they were working, but she just needed to give him what he needed. If she listened to her heart enough then she would understand. The Blonde felt there was a sweetness to this child. From his small round nose to his thin pale pink lips pressed in a faint line made,ears were slightly pointed at the tips tucked against one of his slender shoulders and small feet with curled toes. She found it terribly cute how he practically nestled himself into the sweater while he slumbered.

Her hand touched down onto the boy's face with the tips of her thin fingers gliding over the smooth skin of his cheek. He stirred before he opened his eyes to the woman next to him. He blinked tiredly at first with a small yawn , and then they widened as he dizzily sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Seras you're back!" He cried as he sprang up to wrap his arms around her waist resting his head on her comfy giggled sweetly as she embraced the boy kissing his forehead. Her fingers instinctively brushed his bangs away from his brow so that she could see his eyes.

"What's wrong Gabriel?" she asked as he frowned tracing the lines on the palms her hands with his small thumbs.

"I-I had a dream that you left me alone. I never saw you again after that, and I was scared …you'd abandon me. You won't run away like my mommy did will you?" Gabriel sobbed uncontrollably in front of Seras felt who felt his pain. She curled her arms around his back protectively as he buried his face into her neck. She rubbed his back with small circles as she pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. He listened silently as she hummed the lullaby Bianca had taught her.

"No Gabriel. I'll never leave you I swear. I'm yours forever." She promised again watching the boy's drooping eyelids fully close. It was a lie, there was no way she could keep him. She battled with herself as the child gripped her fell silent as he breathed softly against her cold skin. This child's skin was hot to her, burning her in the most tender of ways.

Seras held him close as she carefully climbed into the bed with the child tucked at her side. She pulled the covers over herself and the boy as she kissed his forehead watching him for awhile before drifting off herself.

Not once didn't she care about the letter waiting on the nightstand with the royal Hellsing symbol addressed to her name.

_Seras was not sure if it was love or the desire to keep her promise to the boy that prevented her from leaving this city. _

_However, she did feel it was her duty to protect him and give him the comfort he had no family. His mother had been stabbed one night coming home from work. She died on the street with the image of her son laying on the ground in an open locket. _

_Gabriel was brought to the police station where he was told that he would never see his mother again. He'd been passed around from one abusive family to the next before an old detective told him that he would be safe with a friend of his. She was a young woman with blonde hair and red eyes. _

_Seras had almost rejected the idea of having the child live her, that is until she saw him. He was so beautiful, long black hair and small nimble features that reminded her of someone else. She took sometime to get to know the child before she adopted him. _

_They had lived together for two years now and sometimes Bianca would come and spend the summer with them. Gabriel had come to love Seras as his mother, and he could never see her as anything less. The way she protected and kept him, made him slowly forget that they weren't related. _

_She was the only person who chased away the winter of his heart and gave him the summer of happiness he never had with his real mother. He didn't quite understand that she was a vampire just yet, and that was alright. Seras wasn't sure she'd ever tell him.  
_

* * *

_**Notes:** Love is pure. Love is sweet like honey on a beautiful summer's day.  
_


	3. Chapter III Bianca and Gabriel

_**Title : ** Forever Night._

_**Characters**_: Seras.N.V/Integra F.W.H/Alucard.V.T/Walter.C.D/ Pip.B/+more characters :3!

**_Genres : _**Romance , angst .

**_ Rating_**_: _M- For some naughtiness .

**_ Setting_**_: Penthouse, Bianca's room, kitchen. _

**_✭ Disclaimer_**_ : **I do not own** any _of the characters from Hellsing.

* * *

**Chapter three:** Bianca and Gabriel.

Bianca's mind was hazy, the last remnants of her dream being chased away by the realization that she was awake suddenly . That wasn't a normal dream, something about running across a bridge to a woman who was being seduce by a shadowy figure ; however the details were fading fast even as she tried to recall her dream. She'd gotten in pretty late last night , but just how late she didn't know.

* * *

**_Time is so fast_**  
**_ and my life's going on.._**

* * *

Most things after her flight back from Italy were hazy , all except for when she found Seras at the bar. She knew that her friend was having it rough, it had been almost a year since she'd seen the woman. Now that she was back, she would do everything she could to make sure that her friend saw the pleasures of life , no more sadness. With a long mental sigh she allowed her mind to focus and cautiously opened one eye to glance upon the first few moments of the new day .The bright winter sunlight cuts the room in half and she sees glowing dust-motes dancing in the curtain of golden light.

* * *

**_I want to stop for a while_**  
**_ watching the pictures _**  
**_ printed in my brain_**.  
**_ I remember the sunshine and the rain._**

* * *

As badly as she wants to pull the covers up over her head to keep it out she sits up on the dark wine sheets of her bed. Dark plum laced panties fixed upon her slender hips as her rich mahogany hair tumbles down her back. She bends forward ,bumps of her spine showing from her skin within the light. Her soft violet eyes glancing around the room as she tucks back some of her hair behind her right ear. Her fair breasts tender against the warm morning light , dark caramel colored areolas complemented her creamy skin .

* * *

**_The movie goes on _**  
**_ and you can't stop the frames_**  
**_ just can't rewind_**  
**_ and play it again_**  
**_ you know._**

* * *

Her eyes sharpened when she sensed movement outside of her bedroom ,swiftly she stood from the bed. Her hands reaching out to a bedside chair she grasped a purple silk nightshirt. She puts on the shirt and buttons it up quicker than normal eyes could see, then she walks across the floor to open the door. A smile appears on her face when she sees the small boy named Gabriel with long raven locks rubbing his eyes with a yawn. Bianca leans down to stroke the boy's face with her hand whispering good morning in her language, in return he hugs her and bids her good morning .

She kissed his head and stood up taking his small hand in her own , asking him how he slept as they walk across the lounge and toward the kitchen. Suddenly Bianca remembered that she was supposed to shoot a commercial with Visalia today , but she decided she was not going to work. She had just gotten back and wanted to relax with her extended family, she knew the perfect way to do it. By making a simple breakfast for the boy and his mother.

Now that she could do !

* * *

_**But I will keep the feelings**_  
_** in me, so deep inside**_  
_** like an album of memories in black and white.**_

* * *

Bianca let go of Gabriel's hand so that she could go over to the sink and wash her hands,watching as he went around the counter and sat on the stool that waited on the opposite side. He pushed back his long hair and opened a small Italian novel called "Notturno Indiano" , it was one of Seras's favorites. He glanced up from the book with a blush as Bianca smiled and clapped her hands together ,she began to sing a song that he recognized from his past. The boy watched as she danced her way over to the fridge and took out some ingredients to make breakfast.

* * *

**_In black and white._**

* * *

_Butter and whipped cream,coffee and creamer, sausage and bacon ,toast and biscuits, chocolate and berries , green onions and tomatoes , milk and cheese!_

Little Gabriele couldn't believe his little eyes as he watched Bianca move with ease. First she placed the bacon on a long pan and into the oven, then taking two skillets she set them on the stove and placed a small square of butter into the first. After a few moments of preparing some french toast batter and cracking eight extra eggs, she fried sausage in one skillet and the eggs in the other.

* * *

_**And when the sun rises again,**_

**_I'll be so strong I'll understand  
Everything would be in a new light  
I will grow more and more._**

* * *

Gabriel brushed his hair with his small hand , occasionally glancing over at the woman as she took a few buttermilk biscuits at sliced them open before plating them on a pair of square dishes. She took time to slice the tomatoes and onions thin ,then she diced a few and tossed them into the eggs with a pinch of pepper and cheese. She wore a bright smile as she flipped the eggs with the spatula and watched as his nose twitched. She knew that face , expression of pure enlightenment caused by the smell of breakfast , sizzling sausage and crisp bacon .

* * *

**_Time is so fast_**,  
**_ you can't turn to the past_**  
**_ just look ahead_**  
**_ and keep moving on._**

* * *

Gabriel turned and hopped off the seat so that he could help her with the french toast. Making that was something he was very good at since Seras had taught him how to make it one morning. Gabriel took the slice of bread and dipped it into the egg white batter , then he laid it carefully into the skillet and took some cinnamon and sugar from a small glass bowl . His small fingers sprinkled it on the face in the shape of a spiral just like Seras did. French toast was the first thing she made for him when he came to live with her. Bianca smiled at the boy next to her as she placed the eggs and chopped sausage onto the plates , her fingers dashed some small green onions over the top of the eggs. Bianca turned to the oven after putting on some mits, she slid the beautiful crisp bacon out of the oven and nodded to herself.

* * *

**_But always with the feelings_**  
**_ in me, so deep inside_**  
**_ like an album of memories in black and white._**

**__****_" In Black And White "by Pauline London._**

* * *

She glanced back at Gabriel as he placed the french toasts onto the plates and decorated them like a snowman. He used blueberries for the eyes , raspberries for the noses and whipped cream mixed with strawberry sauce for the scarfs. He transitioned between dark chocolate chips and white chocolate for the buttons . Bianca turned off the stove and set the mits back into the rack as she shook her head at the boy as if to say " Not bad " then she brought the bacon over and placed four strips near each snowman.

" Do you know what type of drink your mama would like?"

Gabriel's face lit up as he ran over to the cabinet and took out two tall glasses, then he opened the fridge and took out the strawberry banana juice and some ice . Personally Gabriel hated orange juice as much as Seras did ,because it burned their throats. So when they went shopping he made picked out a nice brand of juice that they would both enjoy. Bianca shook her head and slapped her hand over her face with a silly noise.

"Naturalmente lei odia il succo d' potrei dimenticare, ah io sono amico cattivo! Ah,grazie Gabriele! "

"Siete benvenuti ,Zia Bia." he replied sweetly , standing on his toes to open the juice on the counter. Bianca couldn't have been more impressed as little Gabriel poured the sweet smelling juice into the glasses with a serious expression. He was a chef in the making , she was sure of it . The pink liquid splashed down at the bottom of the clear glass , filling up the space to create lovely dark swirls within it. Bianca sliced two strawberries and handed them to Gabriel so he could decorate the rim of each glass.

" Perfetto!" They cheered in unison to each other, kissing their fingers from their lips , sharing a gentle laugh. She told the boy that it was time for him to wake up his mother as she moved to clean up the mess. Bianca took the food onto a large tray while Gabriel went ahead of her to open the door to Seras's room like she had told him.

Little did he know , his mama was being pulled from his world into another, by a shadowy figure with red between here and her home, where her master called her to.

**End.**

* * *

**Notes: _That is just sweet, Bianca and Gabriel making breakfast for Seras. Oh no ! What will Gabriel do ? _  
**


	4. Chapter llll A Daymare to remember

_**Title: ** Forever Night_

_**Characters**_: Seras.N.V/Integra F.W.H/Alucard.V.T/Walter.C.D/ Pip.B/+more characters!

**_Genres: _**Romance,angst.

**_ Rating_**_: _M- For some naughtiness.

**_ Setting_**_:Seras's room. Seras's dreams. _

**_✭ Disclaimer_**_: **I do not own** any _of the characters from Hellsing.

**_Notes:_** Hey I've been gone for a long time but I'm back to make more chapters for all my stories. Enjoy this short chapter! This chapter his about Seras lost in a small nightmare/Daymare where Alucard confronts her about their situation.

* * *

**Chapter Four: A "Daymare" To Remember.  
**

She was a lower than a vegetable. Within the sheets of her bed, Seras's body laid absent of her mentality. Nothing but a cold corpse was left upon the bed as her mind sank farther into a solid abyss.

With no haste she opened her eyes to find nothing, but the same familiar darkness all around her. There was a way lit by the glow of her skin. She rose from wherever she had been laid. Somewhere, she had sensed that her master was near, yet she was lost not within herself, but purposefully a prison Alucard had formulated within her subconscious.

But to where could her soul have gone? Perhaps to the underlain roots of secrecy laced deep within her mind, and he had locked her away from any contact with the plain she once shared with her body. She didn't know as she stumbled through the darkness, her feet lit the way for her as she glanced at the crooked surroundings of old runes.

Farther in the dead city she had trekked. Even as she had climbed over a few fallen pillars and easily escaped the swallow of pitfalls. She wondered what had drawn her own imprisonment here,to this cold desolate place. A deep chill grew with each progressive step in the dark surrounding. The mist was at her unnecessary breath. Ice had formed below her feet as she stared at the deep blue bridge smothered in icicles. The little blond was going deeper, and it seemed to be getting colder as she went. Was she close to a way out of this place? She had no idea. The only thing that seemed to matter was escaping.

Little did she know...a sinister lord of the dark had more appealing plans for her.

* * *

Bianca was just finishing her dishes when she felt something evil grip her mind. Her gypsy senses came alive with alarm when Gabriel's scream caused her to drop the glass bowl she was holding. The glass shattered all over her feet as she turned her head over her shoulder.

She spared no seconds dashing toward the room where Gabriel was standing. Suddenly she paused at the threshold of the doorway like the boy had done. Both sets of eyes widened at the slithering shadows growling as they fled from their places from walls and floor. The black shadows fled the bed and began to rip away the sheets covering Seras's body.

"MAAMAA!" Gabriel screamed again. He made a step forward, but was grasped tightly by Bianca who knelt behind him. She jerked him against her chest as she scolded him regretfully.

"No Gabriel! You must not enter!You can do nothing against a force like this." Gabriel dropped to his knees screaming for Seras to wake up. His tiny hands ached to touch the cold corpse of the woman, and they so desperately desired to shake her back into a reality that she could not reach.

Her bangs covered her eyes as she glanced down at the child who stared in horror. Who was doing this to Seras, and why? Bianca wondered as she stared at the troubled expression the vampire wore. It truly scared her to think of the girl's master as the one responsible.

* * *

**(Closer, dear girl. Come closer.)**

Seras heard a voice seep into her knotted mind. She slowed her pace to gaze around the outside of the massive Gothic Cathedral before her.

She started forth across the frozen cobblestone overlaying a straight path toward the black church. Seras ignored the fear resonating with the old memories within her. With both hands at her sides her naked soles guided her toward the entrance.

Just above a pair of muscular and horridly terrifying Gargoyles watched. Black ash at their slobbering fangs and the bodies of devils contorting in impatiently for blood. The gargoyles wrapped their claws aggressively against the stone perches they waited from.

Upon entering the church, each wall was lit with a single red flame accompanied by a distant symphony of howls. Seras kept her wits about her, wrapping her hands around her shoulders as she crossed the tiled floor littered with dusty bones and rusted wrought candle holders. There was a disgusting stench within this place. It was completely putrid as it was filthy to her. She growled as she stepped aside dirtied leather binds and wrinkled if not ripped scriptures.

What seemed like eons later she came to a large room with a pair of black doors waiting for her at the end. Crack lit underneath by a single cool orange light from behind them. Seras paused with her toes three inches from the door, to be afraid when she had come this far would seem stupid she told herself. Yet she could not deny that she was trembling from her core as she opened the blood oak doors.

Upon entry, a backlash of impenetrable stench filled her nose and mouth. Seras gagged as she fell back against one of the doors with her hand clenched over her nose and mouth. She fought through the smell and realized that she was not alone. For the screams of a mutilated organ were heard in the distance as she pushed from the door and stepped forward.

"Who's there! Come forth and cease this cowardice!" Seras commanded harshly with her claws at ready. She quickly flash stepped down from the cracked altar stairs feeling leaves being crunched between her toes. There were violet leaves littered across the floor, and she continued on her way crushing them with no remorse.

It seemed to her as if the upper half of the church had been ripped away leaving only a lower skeleton, and a stinking forest within itself. The stone below was covered by violet veins pulsating with a stink so wretched that it made her stomach turn. She inwardly gagged as she kicked them aside as she furthered her hunt for the ominous presence.

Thick gray mist with the width of a holy man's soul spread throughout the bottom of the trees, and encircled the broken mausoleum laying ahead of her rooted to the ground by the branches. Something kept bothering her as she past through the trees. What was this grim feeling surrounding her?

What was she was about to discover, was a horrible sight.

As the mist cleared she began to see bodies, thousands upon thousands of bleeding bodies. Nooses, chains,and gags were buried deep into the necks of the bodies. Men, women, and children with infants were strung up and mutilated, murdered, bound.

There were two who weren't bound. They had dry cracked mouths agape and eyes bulging from the sores around their eye sockets. She screamed at the sight of a pair of haggled creatures coming toward her. Oh how it ate her that they were still alive, more so horrified her as she stumbled back from the gruesome pair. Garbling and groaning came from them, carbuncles that oozed thick black puss spilling onto the vines that slurped it up. The bound creatures reached their hands out, grasping Seras's wrists as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. The pair groped at her body and made ugly hissing noises with demonic chuckles.

"I said. . . LET GO!" Seras snarled. It was so much! So much pain... she was enraged with fury at the sorrow surrounding her. Her eyes suddenly grew dark, splitting the iris into a deep glowing red that bleed from the corners of her eyes. She let out one deep guttural snarl that rippled throughout the entire forest.

The rage had consumed her momentarily reigned as she ripped the creature's in her path apart with her claws. Their disfigurement began to fade as she sent screams further into the forest. It was not till she had finished her in her rage that she realized the hacked bodies at her feet... were her own parents.

"M...Mother?" Half of the first skull still had flesh to fit the form, and with a single movement the eye in the socket addressed her. Seras's mouth gaped and she stared brokenly at the slaughter before her feet, and with her hands raised she began hollering at the blood covering her hands and feet. She turned her eyes away from the other skull that had been smashed in as it wiggled with an unrecognizable squeal causing her to jump as she blinked through her tears, and she took in a breath.

Seras felt something hit her cheek. Then it happened again like the dream she had had once before. Rain came from above, turned into blood, shed of a thousand bodies hung above in the trees. Needles of crimson painted her skin; blood had even dripped down her face and limbs as something within her snapped as she fell to her knees before a large prayer altar.

Seras began shaking within the bloody grass as she clenched the crimson dirt with her fingers. Above on the altar there was a large cross split in two behind a black coffin surrounded by roses with an identity similar to midnight. The sound of boots rapping against the old tile had ended just as they began. Right at the edge of the altar above Seras's head as she froze. A deep malicious voice chuckled grimly as it greeted the child below.

"How your daymares are so beautiful my dear Police Girl." Seras wore a sickened expression, but against her better judgment she refused to lift her head. The voice purred playfully. "I've been without you for too long, and for too long you've disobeyed me. Did you really think that Integra could give you your freedom. That she would rid you of me? Your creator,master, and.."

"SHUT UP!" Seras snapped from below making Alucard cease his rant at her tone. Her eyes were shut tightly as she grit her teeth. " I left your sorry ass... behind because Integra gave me a choice. The choice to be free and serve Hellsing as I wanted. I don't answer to you Alucard. Not anymore!" Seras seethed as she glared up at the vampire above who split his cheeks at the guile of his child.

It was so appealing to see her had made him quiver inwardly when she yelled at him. His tongue rolled against the inside of his teeth. All the sexy blood lust was there, and all he had to do was remind her. Remind her of how much she needed him, craved him, desired him. But that rebelliously humanistic attitude was really pissing him off.

He watched silently with some amusement as Seras jumped to her feet, and it shook him pleasurably when she gazed at him with those sinful scarlet rubies he had given her. His child had changed in such a mentality to where she had become independent of him. This much was true however that meant nothing, to him she was still the tender virgin he had created for himself.

"Have you been so well kept by that human. . . that you didn't think about your poor master even once? All the nights I waited for you to come back to me Police Girl. You expect me to believe that your body didn't burn, and your soul had not wept in the time of our departure?" The tone in his voice had mellowed.

She cocked her head at him. What the hell was he blathering about?

When she realized what he had ment a rumble of embarrassment flushed on her cheeks. She instantly smashed it , but her body wasn't yearning for the bitter hate of him. It craved her master, yet she would not allow such weak feelings. She stuck her hip out and folded her arms under her breast and used her face to complete that "bad bitch" look that made Alucard smirk.

"Oh afraid not Alucard.I no longer need a master to guide me! Leave my mind at once and return to whence you came. I have no bonds with you so you can just forget that body talk balderdash!"Seras didn't even spare him a glance as she turned her back on him with a humph. She began to walk away which monumentally angered Alucard more than her words. His smile had long faltered as he stare from behind his glasses at the child's back.

"I see. . .I've been too lenient on you. So much freedom has made you pigheaded like the mortals. I see no other option but to educate you once more of why I am the master of your mind and body. But before I do such, I'll give you one last chance. My Draculina, leave behind this childish facade, return to your master once more. . .or receive your punishment."

Seras felt suddenly with drawled as she began to fight the shaky feeling that was taking over her body in a dark haze. She stopped at the sole of her foot. Why was the fear back so suddenly, and to this extent would her body not let her move? She was frozen with fear at his words, so warm yet vicious they courted her. Acid whipped from her mouth as she forced her body to continue its way.

"No. I have something worth more than that undead bond bullshit! _You,_ Sir are nothing to me!" She shouted back at the larger vampire whose gaze turned deadly. Seras read his expression as she clenched her hands to her chest. "Run" that is what it said, it roared at her as she stared in horror.

"Silly little bitch! You've seem to have forgotten _your_ place!" She was tense for a moment but she agreed with the voice within her head. Suddenly her eyes turned a dark sweet rouge, almost as red as Alucard's. She allowed her body to become a machine as she sprinted away.

Red and blind his Draculina felt around in the cool darkness, after a time light cut through the mist. As she was running she saw a slender figure with black hair running across from her. The humanoid creature had a jackal related smile and deep scarlet eyes.

The creature's lower body was slender to the bone ,but the entire torso above was constricted by thick belts of intertwining leather and silver clasps. Thicker a leather sash hung from below his stomach and covered the creature's lower body. The skin tight pants it wore seemed to be embedded within the skin and stretched along with each muscle contraction.

Upon the creatures slim calves were a pair of black boots, each were 1/12 inches tall with leather straps and tiny silver bolts. Noir strands of hair covered the devilish grin. Seras drew back in fear at the creature before her, as she slipped and tumbled onto the ground. She was shaking with fear as she crawled away. This was her master's true face. . . the one she sought to escape. The one with the Devil's grin.

"HAHAHAH! Looking so sweet and vulnerable. This prison from the outside is alluring. How sinful a choice to be contained, and displaced within this body. Come on! Ask me what these large fangs are for! And I'll tell you like I've told all of them. . . the better to rip you apart with!" His razor teeth barely catching the flesh of Seras's small cheek as fell back against the ground out of surprise.

Seras scrambled to get away from her master as he gripped her ankle tightly, administering a bruise in the process. Seras was yanked back with her nails scraping up the grass and dirt. Alucard panted with glee as he flipped the girl over and his hand gripped her soft milky thighs making her jump as she clenched his large wrists with her fingers.

"Release me you bastard!" She growled at Alucard who snarled in return. Seras felt her thighs being pulled them apart with ease. She closed her eyes and tried to free her legs. She managed to free one of her legs and wasted no time launching her foot square into his face. However ,The No Life King didn't budge. Instead one of his sinister red eyes gazed at her in pleasure as he began laughing. His hand curled around her ankle as she arched with a hiss.

"I know you've been neglecting your body. Just a small taste of your blood my little Draculina, will tell me everything your mouth will not."

Alucard maneuvered Seras's legs so that her thighs were parted for his hips to fill. Seras felt him close to her as her body arched. She felt the shadows caressing her like they had once before. Seras pulled her knee back and kicked him with most of her strength. Alucard was flung back from her as she jumped to her feet and patted out her night wear. She came forward and stared down at the elder vampire with hate.

"No way in hell...will I become another whore for you!"

The dark haired male's hands wrapped themselves around the small girl in front of them. Seras let out a small grunt as she was captured by his hands and arms. The Darker male merely growled in her ear, ashen lips pulling back even farther wrinkling painfully against his cheeks.

"You'll become only what you desire to become. But make no mistake Seras, you _are_ mine!"

* * *

Bianca tried her best to hide the fear but it was too great. The sheen of sweat appeared on her brow as she held the child tightly to her breast.

Gabriel felt crushed not only by Bianca, but by the fact that he couldn't even protect the one he loved. The woman who took him in and showed him a kindness no other had ever given him. She was his angel and it tore his heart to pieces as Bianca covered his eyes. She began an incantation to try and fight the evil.

"Pido a nuestro Padre Santo arriba. Liberar el alma de mi amigo de este ían al infierno!"She meant to rid this creature from her friend's body, but she was surprised when it answered back. "Me cacciato? Pretendiamo te stesso per essere un esorcista, zingara? Lei appartiene a me!"

Bianca paled at the voice,but she continued to recite the incantations her grandmother had taught her.

"Keep fighting Seras. I believe in you."

Hissing as the progressed the shadows curled themselves around the girl's wrists, ankles, and thighs. Bianca glared at the shadows as they ripped Seras from the bed right into the air. Seras's hung limply as a much larger tendril wound itself up her middle, to slither between her breasts and wrap around her throat in a possessive manor.

* * *

Seras considered Alucard a cynical creature and questioned him with a look. His large hands gripped her body softly as she stared into his eyes with a flush.

Their noses touched she wondered why he was so close. She wanted him to punish her. Make her hate him with every part of her body. Yet her body was its own type of enigma , much like his. Their bodies were a fires smoking in all of their own intensity. It was up to themselves to decide if they wanted to burn the world to the ground or not.

The deep scarlet color embodied a dead if not sleeping attraction she held for him. The color of his eyes were what had drawn her to her him in the first place. The same erotic rush that rippled through her tiny limbs had progressed into a silent addiction. Alucard felt it was working, but he needed more.

"Accept the gift I have given you Seras. We're linked you and I, through your bond of servitude. Forever you will stay my servant and I your Master, until you accept not only my blood, but my body as well. Why do you continue this childish resistance? It is time for you to give into the night!"The bloodied irises burrowed deep into the softer ones below.

Seras burned with arousal when she felt his large hand palm over her soft breast. The hard look in her eyes had lost its edge, and returned the sweet angelic expression he longed to see on her. Breaking her in this way was much more rewarding than with fear like he had hoped. There would be time for the pain once she physically returned to him. Oh yes, pain for his sweet little vampire prodigy.

Seras's anger dissipated as she felt herself losing a private battle. The vampiric part of her wanted the forever night that only Alucard himself could give her. It wanted to return to his side, but how could she leave Gabriel behind when she had promised to protect him? Could she break her promise to that child, and abandon him for her most intimately dark desires?

What could she do it? Wasn't like there was a place at Hellsing for children. Was there?

_**End.**_

* * *

**A/n:** Heh I haven written anything for a few months so excuse me! I wonder what she'll do! Can she really leave her adopted child behind for the one who sired her? Who knows!

Please **Read** and** Review** , I love feedback from you guys!

I'll be updating **ASAP**.(｡･ω･)ﾉﾞBye,bye!


End file.
